


with every breath, i wish your body will be broken again

by bloomings



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Idol Trainee Youngjo, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Idol, Student Yonghoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 23:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomings/pseuds/bloomings
Summary: “I’ve missed you,” Youngjo mumbles, words seeping through his skin, heart fluttering with them.Yonghoon wants to say it back, but he can’t.  His arms, limb at his sides tense up, fists curling.“You don’t,” Yonghoon says, eyes hyper focus on the clock on the opposite wall, ticking away.Youngjo doesn’t answer, instead his lips press another kiss, a hot touch, sending shudders down his spine.“I did,” Youngjo answers, “I did miss you, a lot,” his voice stretches towards the end, a drawl that’s just starting to sound playful.





	with every breath, i wish your body will be broken again

**Author's Note:**

> im back and im sorry you'll all have to deal with me again (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡

Yonghoon takes in a deep breath. Cars pass by, blurry red and yellows as the balmy night air sticks to him. There’s a strange feeling stuck in his throat, makes his jaw ache, shoulders tense.

The sun has long set, dusk bleeding into the slowly fading pinks and purples. Clouds begin to curl overhead, giant spirals that threaten rain.

A breeze picks up, warm and unsatisfying.

“Hey,” the hand in his is warm, heavy. His heart skips a beat, eyes flickering, caught in the way Youngjo smiles at him.

“I’m late,” Youngjo says, not an excuse, a statement.

“A little,” Yonghoon finally says, smile breaking through.

They stare at each other for probably more than they should. There’s people passing by, walking along the river, spending away a summer night laughing, eating.

Yonghoon pulls his hand away, rubs his palm along the seam of his jeans, sweaty from the heat, he thinks.

“Do you want to look at the water?” Youngjo says.

His eyes are sharp, Feline like, honeyed.

“No,” he shakes his head, turns to look towards the direction of Yonghoon's apartment, “it’s a bit late.”

_ Let’s go home. _

-

Youngjo kisses him when the air settles between them. Yonghoon is more than willing, lips yielding, chasing the taste of warm tea. The summer days are getting shorter, cooler.

Youngjo pulls away, eyes still closed as he trails his lips across Yonghoon’s cheek, dipping down to meet the long line of his neck.

His breath tickles and Yonghoon shivers as he feels just how close they’ve gotten. The door behind him is cool, clashing with the heat that Youngjo presses against his body. His eyes flicker close, Youngjo’s mouth pressing lightly to his collarbone.

“I’ve missed you,” Youngjo mumbles, words seeping through his skin, heart fluttering with them.

Yonghoon wants to say it back, but he can’t. His arms, limb at his sides tense up, fists curling.

“You don’t,” Yonghoon says, eyes hyper focus on the clock on the opposite wall, ticking away.

Youngjo doesn’t answer, instead his lips press another kiss, a hot touch, sending shudders down his spine.

“I did,” Youngjo answers, “I did miss you, a lot,” his voice stretches towards the end, a drawl that’s just starting to sound playful.

Yonghoon smiles, presses his lips together to keep it away from Youngjo, but the other sees, finger going to poke the corner of Yonghoon’s smile, his own smile spreading wide.

“I didn’t,” Yonghoon’s voice is teasing, still fighting back, biting down on his tongue.

Youngjo kisses him again, the familiar press of his lips makes his breath hitch, heart stopping for a beat before racing back to life.

“How’s school,” Youngjo asks as he pulls away, lips barely touching.

“Boring,” Yonghoon answers automatically, eyes caught at the plumpness of Youngjo’s lips, “how’s training?”

Youngjo leans forward to kiss him again, a press that lingers, Youngjo cutely clinging.

“Our showcase is almost coming up,” he says, hand trailing down Yonghoon’s arms, their hands link together, Yonghoon lets himself be led across the apartment, until Youngjo opens his bedroom, pushing Yonghoon into the bed.

“You’ll go right?” he asks.

Yonghoon gets distracted with the way Youngjo climbs over him, bodies lining up, his weight pressing him down.

“Yeah,” he says, no hesitation.

Between Yonghoon having classes and Youngjo being sent to a survival show, it feels strange being like this. 

Yonghoon thinks it should have been something a lot more dramatic, being the first time they’ve seen each other in weeks, _months_.

But now, with how much Youngjo keeps touching him, with his hands, with his lips, the entirety of his body, he can feel it, the yearning.

“Good,” Youngjo grins at him, hair falling into his eyes. Yonghoon reaches forward to push Youngjo’s hair back, Youngjo’s hand wraps around Yonghoon’s wrist, pulls him forward again, kisses him again, it’s sweet, safe, a kiss they have shared many times. He knows Youngjo is expecting Yonghoon to push him away. The usual playful shove, only half serious annoyance on his face. The too soft scolding from Yonghoon, telling the younger off.

Instead, this time Yonghoon follows him back, when Youngjo pulls away surprised, eyes wide, blinking as Yonghoon gets closer and closer.

The kiss is still sweet but it lingers on something a lot more passionate. Yonghoon can feel the heat on his face as a blush rises. It doesn’t take much before Youngjo is kissing him back, with a sense of fervor that makes Yonghoon’s heart still, aching, burning. 

Youngjo doesn’t waste time before he coaxes Yonghoon’s lips open, thumb pressing against the hinge of his jaw, Yonghoon’s mouth falls open too easily. Youngjo’s tongue is hot as it runs against the roof of his mouth languidly.

Youngjo tilts his head, pressing down against Yonghoon’s body. Youngjo kisses him until his jaw starts to ache, lips buzzing with how swollen they have gotten. He feels lightheaded, heart erratic, thumping loudly when it beats.

He pulls away reluctantly, turning his head on the side to take a deep breath, chest stuttering with it. Youngjo’s hand drops away from Yonghoon’s jaw but Yonghoon can’t think of it much before he feels the hard line of Youngjo rolling against his thigh.

He stills, breath caught in his throat, Youngjo drops his head in between Yonghoon’s neck and shoulder, hips still rolling into Yonghoon, small movements.

“Sorry,” he mumbles into Yonghoon’s skin, “it’s been awhile...I’ll stop.”

But his hips are still chasing the solid softness of Yonghoon’s thigh and ,if he’s being honest with himself, Yonghoon is beginning to feel the hot itching feeling flooding his nerves, already starting to boil hot in the pit of his stomach.

“It’s ok,” he says quietly, throat suddenly dry, “don’t stop.”

The air between them has gotten thicker, Yonghoon’s chest rises with each breath he takes, hard to take in as Youngjo shifts above him, until their hips line up perfectly and the press of Youngjo’s crotch against his own raises goosebumps on his skin.

Youngjo’s hips start a slow pace again, rolling into deep thrusts, flaring up heat all through Yonghoon’s body, relentless as Youngjo seems content in doing just this.

Yonghoon groans at the feeling, the surge of pleasure at their constant contact, the never ending seeking of skin, warmth. It feels good to have Youngjo on top of him like this, so desperately in need to touch him, to use him to feel good. 

Youngjo’s mouth burns open mouthed kisses on his neck, wet and sloppy. His breath is warm, sending shivers down Yonghoon’s spine.

Youngjo’s pants are quiet huffs, muffled by the way he messily mouths against Yonghoon’s skin. 

It doesn’t take long before Youngjo becomes desperate, hips now more rutting against Yonghoon. 

Yonghoon’s fingers twist into the back of Youngjo’s shirt pulling at it as Youngjo’s hips start a bruising pace, each thrust sinking Yonghoon into the mattress.

“Don’t you want to - ?” the question dies as his voice breaks, hitching as Youngjo keeps going.

“I don’t think I can do anything else,” Youngjo admits, voice strained, thinned out.

They haven’t had a chance to do anything like this in way too long. Yonghoon has made due with exchanging risky texts, grainy dimmed pictures, the sound of Youngjo’s voice getting rough at the ends through his speaker phone.

Now he’s got the real thing moaning in his ear, bodies stuck together, too greedy to have any room between them.

He bites down on his lip, it’s hard enough that he can feel the slight sting of breaking skin. Youngjo’s mouth finds way to Yonghoon’s and it’s not long before Youngjo is kissing him, open mouthed, searing hot. His lips, bruised, buzz with over sensitivity and he nearly overheats when Youngjo takes his tongue and sucks hard. 

Youngjo’s hips move erratically, rubbing hard and fast before he finally feels Youngjo still over him. His eyes close, eyelashes fluttering as he pulls away, pretty lips glossy and red. Youngjo’s hips are jittery, rocking on their own as they ride out his orgasm, still mercilessly pressing Yonghoon against the bed until he too is coming.

He screws his eyes shut, fingers digging painfully into Youngjo’s shoulder. His legs twitch, hips still stubbornly raising up to meet Youngjo, feebly canting up.

His heart is going overboard and then it all zero’s down at the kiss Youngjo places over his eyelids, soft and out of place.

The mess between them, inside their pants is uncomfortable. Yonghoon shifts, grimacing at the feeling of it, opens his eyes again.

Youngjo is looking down at him with a soft eyes, still laying on top, leisurely and sated. 

“When do you have to go back?” Yonghoon asks, thumb tracing the lines of Youngjo’s lips.

“Not until tomorrow,” Youngjo answers with a smile, “let me stay with you, hyung.”

Yonghoon rolls his eyes, but doesn’t bother to protest when Youngjo kisses him again. With their sweat cooling, their pants sticking to their thighs, it should be uncomfortable but Yonghoon takes it as another chance to memorize the shape of Youngjo’s lips. 

He smiles into the kiss and Youngjo smiles back. 

Yonghoon’s already counting the days until he’ll get to see Youngjo again.

**Author's Note:**

> canon but if canon was youngjo being an rbw boy and yonghoon never leaving school and therefore not being a part of onewe
> 
> find me/talk to me about this fic or other fics or give me ideas/prompts/talk to me (if you wanna) on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/bIoomingly) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/bloomings)


End file.
